gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Reyna Diaz
Queen Reyna Diaz (née Torres) was a former Chief Outsider of Fort Umson and Queen of the Swarm. She was the biological daughter of Queen Myrrah and geneticist Dr. Torres. She was born in the Mount Kadar Laboratory as an experiment to see if she inherited Myrrah's immunity to Imulsion, decelerated aging, and psychomagnetic connection to the Locust Hivemind - which Reyna had indeed inherited. When Dr. Torres became disillusioned with their work due to the experiments on his own daughter, he fled the facility with Reyna and raised her on his own. Reyna survived the Pendulum Wars and Locust War, and later married Lt. Colonel Gabriel Diaz, became the sister-in-law of Oscar Diaz, and the mother of Kait Diaz. She was born of Locust nobility and after the Locust War, she became part of the Outsider Movement along with her married family. After her husband's death, she and Oscar Diaz led Fort Umson. When the Locust reemerged as the Swarm, Reyna was captured and integrated into the hivemind, becoming possessed by the living consciousness of her mother and transformed into the Swarm's new Queen. Biography Early Life Origins Reyna was born in the Mount Kadar Laboratory to Myrrah, a test subject, and top geneticist in the facility, Dr. Torres. The laboratory was built following the shutdown at the New Hope Research Facility, where Dr. Niles Samson and Dr. Torres were splicing children of Imulsion miners sick with Rustlung with the DNA of indigenous creatures of the Hollow, creating the Sires, in order to find a cure for Rustlung. Chairman Monroe ordered the facility shutdown and indictment of all involved, but a fringe political group in the Monroe Administration believed in Niles' work and offered to transfer him, his staff, and subjects to a secret lab facility in Mount Kadar to finish their research. There, Niles continued to work with Myrrah and the Sires and perfected the hybrid, creating the first Drone of the Locust Horde. Using Myrrah's DNA, he spliced it with a Sire to create the Matriarch, the first known Berserker that could connect Myrrah to a the Hivemind to control the Locust Horde. Over time, she and Locust longed for independence. Reyna (subject TE-872-3) was born with her frontal lobe connection to the Locust Hivemind. Reyna's father, however, became disillusioned by the work being done at the facility and escaped with Reyna. Niles, unable to retrieve Reyna, lied to Myrrah that Reyna had died in the escape attempt. Because of this and treatment done to them by the humans, Myrrah took control of the Locust and rebelled against the human scientists. Myrrah then became Queen of the Locust and led them deeper under Mount Kadar in Nexus. Locust War Not much is known about Reyna's life after being taken by her father out the facility. Reyna and her father had a relationship, as Reyna would refer to her father as a "bad man." The only remnant of Reyna's mother was her amulet, which once belonged to Myrrah, as it held the symbol of the fringe political group and later the Locust Horde. Myrrah then led the Locust Horde on a seventeen-year war against humanity and nearly destroyed the human race. At the end of the war, Myrrah was stabbed in the abdomen by Sgt. Marcus Fenix, and the Locust were crystallized after the detonation of the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Outsider Movement After the end of the Locust War, Reyna married a former COG soldier, Lt. Colonel Gabe Diaz who fought in both the Pendulum Wars and Locust War along with his brother, Oscar Diaz. Gabe then created and led the Diaz Outsider Village. At some point during the movement, they conceived their daughter, Kait Diaz. Later in the movement, Gabe died, leaving Reyna and Oscar to lead the village. In 42 A.E., Reyna and her people attempted to raid Settlement 2, which became a battle with the Coalition, resulting in heavy losses for the Outsiders. This battle caused Lt. James Dominic Fenix, son of the famed war hero, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, and his best friend, Lt. Delmont Walker, to go AWOL and join Reyna's village, abandoning the COG. She warned them not to regret taking them in, but proved to be valuable members of the community for the following six months. Under her orders, the villagers let back on their raids after the disaster on Settlement 2 to maintain peace with the COG. However, their generator broke down, so she tasked JD and Del to get a fabricator from Settlement 5, as they promised that they could steal the fabricator without provoking the COG. She had Oscar and Kait go with them. After they brought back the Fabricator, First Minister Mina Jinn spoke to Reyna via a Shepherd threatening to attack her village for stealing COG citizens. They managed to fend off a DeeBee attack, and after the attacks were repulsed, she became angry at JD and Del for the attack on her village, too angry to listen to the fact that Jinn attacked for a different reason. She then had the two re-power their generator with the Fabricator. Swarm War Abduction by the Swarm Overnight, mysterious creatures attacked the village and began kidnapping villagers. Reyna locked JD, Del and Kait in the generator building to protect them. A large being personally attacked her, but she managed to cut off its hand. She once again became overpowered. Oscar attempted to rescue Reyna by shooting the being, but was stabbed by him and abducted by a large creature. After watching Oscar get abducted, she reluctantly let the being capture her. The creatures that attacked her village later became known as the Swarm. The Locust had not died from the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, but rather encased in an impenetrable crystallized and evolved into Scions, who then prepared to rebuild their army by creating the Swarm which turned humans into soldiers for their army. Their current leader was known as the Speaker, a former Locust Drone, and was the one who led the ambush and abducted Reyna. While Reyna's people, except for Oscar who managed to escape from the Snatcher, were podded and died during the process to turn into the Swarm, Reyna was connected to the heart of a Swarm Hive inside the Tollen Dam because she was one of the sole heiresses of Queen Myrrah, and was being processed to become the Swarm's Queen. Meanwhile, Kait led a rescue mission to find Reyna and their friends along with JD, Oscar, and Marcus Fenix. Marcus had become podded but was freed by his son before he was destroyed in the process and revealed that he was connected to the villagers and Reyna. He revealed to Kait that Reyna was being treated special at the Tollen Dam hive, and the four went to rescue her. During the rescue mission, Kait and her friends encountered the Speaker and refused to reveal Reyna's location, but stated it was where she belonged. The Speaker was then killed by Kait and with the help of reinforcements, they stormed the Tollen Dam hive. Reyna was then later found by her daughter and her friends, but had begun mutating due to being connected to the heart of the Swarm Hive. While mostly human, she asked Kait to cut the connection between her flesh and the Hive, aware that doing so would result in her death. Kait reluctantly agreed and embraced her mother before euthanizing her. In Reyna's last moments, she handed Kait her family amulet that belonged to Reyna's mother and consoled Kait as she was disconnected and euthanized by Kait. Reyna was then sealed inside the heart of the Hive and presumed dead given the circumstances, but much to their surprise she was still alive as she had been connected long enough to the hivemind. Myrrah would later get her chance when Kait wished to remove her connection to the Swarm hivemind, after being responsible for Oscar's death due to it. She journeyed with Delmont to the Mount Kadar laboratory, where the two met an AI of Niles that would be willing to help. While Kait was able to sever her connection with the Swarm, doing so inadvertently allowed Myrrah to successfully possess Reyna, transforming her into the Swarm Queen. Personality and Traits Reyna was a fierce warrior and smart tactician who disapproved of Kait's connection with JD.Game Informer: Character Breakdown: Meet The New Gears Though not fond of JD and Del, she allows them to stay with her village when they warn her about an impending COG response to her village's raiding.http://ca.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-4/Reyna_Diaz As the queen of Swarm her personality shifts into one more similiar to her mother Myrrah. Documents by Reyna Diaz 'Village Mare Breeding Record' A list of mares and stags owned by Kait's village, along with the fates of their respective foals. Oscar, I think it's time we give Chuzz a breather -- R Breather? It's not his fault the ladies respond! Plus, as you can see, he's pretty much how we stay in business. -- O 'Book Inscribed to Kait' King Raven Intermediate Maintenance Manual COG Engineering Corps Kaitie, Your father wrote this book long before you were born. Not many copies left out there. The text is dry, but... reading it, I can still feel him somehow. I can't think of a person he'd more want to have this. Love, Mom Behind the scenes *Reyna Diaz is voiced by Justina Machado.Gears of War 4 credits Multiplayer *Reyna is a playable multiplayer character for the COG in Gears of War 4, and has five unlockable character skins, excluding her Outsider skin: Color Blast, Day of the Dead, Renegade, Vintage, and Zombie. Her Vintage skin is only available as a Gamestop/GAME pre-order bonus. Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' *''Bloodlines'' References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Outsiders Category:The Swarm